Icebreakers
by Hikaru Yoru
Summary: Icebreaker; noun; something used to release initial tension, restraint, or awkwardness of a meeting or social gather through a joke or game. However, this IS Akashi Seijuurou we are talking about here so it may not be so simple. (NOT A YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello, Demon again~! If you have any suggestions, they are welcome!

(Eeeeeee! Can't wait for the new season to come out!)

* * *

**Introduction**

"Icebreaker-nanodayo?" repeats Midorima incredulously.

"Yes." confirms Akashi with crossed arms, "Since our team play is something to be worked on, I believe that seeing one another in a more social context will assuage the issue."

"No offense, Akashi, but I don't think this is gonna work." admits Aomine, tucking the basketball under his arm, "I mean, look at all the times we went to the convenience store. Atsushi and Midorima never get along."

"I still think it is a good idea." says Kuroko quietly.

Kise throws an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders, "And I agree with Kurokocchi!"

"The dog should just shut up-nanodayo." snaps Midorima, his glasses glinting.

Kise's bottom lip forms a pout, "That's mean, Midorimacchi…"

"And I told you not to call me that."

Akashi lets out a sigh before turning his attention to Murasakibara, "What about you?"

The abnormally tall boy lets out a long yawn, "Eh~ As long as there's food…"

"Then it is decided. Tomorrow after practice, we will go to our first location."

The others wait for their captain to elaborate.

He doesn't.

Aomine does everyone a favor by liberating them from the burden of asking: "And that is….?"

The intimidating smile that everyone knows so well forms on the redhead's lips.

"Oh, you'll see." He turns to leave, "Gather here at eight pm. Sharp. Meeting adjourned."

Strange liquid streams down Kise's face, "Why do I have a feeling that we're just going to be rounded up and killed-ssu…?

"Because we just might be…" mutters Aomine, just as distraught.

Momoi enters the gym, clipboard in hand, but when she sees the depressing cloud of despair that hangs over the boys, quickly leaves.


	2. Test of Courage

A/n: In honor of Halloween! (Sorry if it sucks...)

Review!

* * *

Test of Courage:

Aomine's eye twitches uncontrollably as he stares at the looming building in front of them, "H-h-haunted…?"

"Do you have an issue with that?" inquires Akashi, "This activity is not meant for the faint at heart."

Aomine is about to jump ship when Midorima shoots him a baleful glare, "You're staying-nanodayo."

Kise pats Aomine on the back, "Don't worry, Aominecchi! If you pass out, Kurokocchi and I will carry you-ssu."

Kuroko bows, "I will try my best not to drop you, Aomine-kun."

"You guys aren't helping…" groans Aomine. He realizes something, "And why an old swim club?"

A high pitched wail from somewhere inside the building is his answer.

"Um…Aominecchi….I really admire you and all…but can you let go of me? You're kinda heavy-ssu…"

Aomine ignores him and continues to cling onto Kise for dear life, "M-my body's cold but I have you on hold!"

The model freezes, "Err…" _I really don't know how to respond to that…_

Midorima stares at him, "Idiot-nanodayo."

Murasakibara shifts his bag of food to his left arm, "Here, Kise-chin~. Let me help you."

Five seconds later:

"Mine-chin is stuck~."

Kuroko lights a flashlight under his face, "Please let go of Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

"EEEEE!"

Kise sighs, "Kurokocchi…I think you just made it worse-ssu…"

"I apologize."

Murasakibara's eye narrow in annoyance, "Mine-chin….Now I can't eat my maiubo…."

Akashi massages the bridge of his nose and lets out a sigh, "Daiki, just close your eyes for the entire time. Now, let us enter the building."

"It's not even five minutes into the test and you already failed-nanodayo." grumbles Midorima as he follows Akashi inside.

"We will divide into two teams of three." explains Akashi, "The first team to exhibit any excessive sign of fear over the course of the hour, are the cowards. I will be with Atsushi and Daiki since Daiki cannot seem to release him." A menacing aura radiates from him, "We will come out victorious."

Kise winces sympathetically, "Poor Aominecchi…"

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around-nanodayo?!" demands Midorima.

Suddenly, the double doors slam shut. Aomine lets out another squeak while Kise rushes forward and yanks on them hard. He quickly looks at the others with a pinch of panic in his eyes, "The doors won't open-ssu."

Midorima's eye twitches, "Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be like a scene from an anime?"

Akashi smiles, "No matter. We can simply escape through a broken window." As he walks away with Murasakibara following close behind, he announces, "We will be taking the ground floor."

~~())~~

TEAM ONE: Akashi, Murasakibara, and Aomine.

"Aka-chin~"

"What is it?"

Murasakibara stares it his surroundings, "Why are we staying in the same spot~?"

Akashi smiles, "Because we will win."

Aomine had finally let go of Murasakibara. He heaves a sigh, "So in other words, you're just as much of a coward."

"I am not."

Aomine scoffs, "You are!" He plops down next to Murasakibara, "But whatever. I'm not complaining. We won't run into any scary shit if we just stay in one place."

"Scary stuff will come to us~" drawls Murasakibara before opening a bag of chips.

"S-shut up! Don't jinx it!"

~~())~~

TEAM TWO: Kuroko, Kise, and Midorima.

Kise throw his arms around Kuroko, "Yay! I ended up being with Kurokocchi!"

"Please let go of me. I can't breath."

"But I don't wanna-ssu…"

Midorima's eye twitches, "Why did I have to be stuck with a golden retriever-nanodayo…?"

Kise drags both of them by an arm, "C'mon, let's go explore-ssu!"

"But wouldn't it be safer if we just stay in one place?" asks Kuroko, "Then we won't have to be worried about being scared."

"That sounds like something Akashi would say…" mutters Midorima.

"But that's no fun-ssu!" whines Kise, "And besides, Kurokocchi has a flashlight. Let's go! There might be treasure hiding here somewhere!"

"This isn't a treasure hunt, idiot-nanodayo." snaps Midorima.

Kise stares at the bespectacled boy with wide eyes, "Really-ssu?"

Midorima's eye twitches, "I'm not even going to answer that…"

"We're technically trespassing." realizes Kuroko, "Maybe we should leave."

Midorima glowers into the darkness, "And let Akashi think that we're a bunch of cowards. I think not-nanodayo."

Kise yanks on their sleeves again, "Then let's go!"

"I have a bad feeling about this, Kise-kun."

"It's okay if you pass out, Kurokocchi. I'll carry you-ssu."

"That's not it…"

~~())~~

TEAM ONE:

"You set up a bunch of booby traps?" asks Aomine with disbelief.

Akashi smiles, "Actually, I didn't have to. The person who built this building wanted to keep its members on their toes. All I had to do was look at the original floor plan."

"That's even worse…" mutters Aomine.

Murasakibara pauses from eating, "Poor Kise-chin, Kuro-chin, and Mido-chin~"

Aomine heaves a sigh, "Yeesh. Could you at least throw away your trash?" He gestures at the small pile of junk between them.

"Too lazy~"

Aomine's eye twitches, "Are you kidding me? The trash can is right over there."

"Too far~"

"It's not even a meter away!"

Murasakibara dumps the trash into Aomine's lap, "Then you do it."

The ace heaves another sigh, "Fine." He shoves all the wrappers into the larger bag and aims for the trashcan.

It goes in.

"Yosh!" Aomine pumps a fist, "Three points!"

"Ow…."

Aomine glares at Murasakibara, "I didn't even hit you."

"I didn't say it."

Aomine turns frantic eyes to Akashi. His captain's ashen face doesn't help him at all.

The trash can falls over and some unknown thing starts crawling out of it.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

~~())~~

TEAM TWO:

Around the same time:

"Oi." says Midorima after a moment's silence, "What was that noise-nanodayo?"

"Oh. My foot just hit a can-ssu." Kise explains sheepishly, "Where's Kurokocchi?"

Midorima turns around to look, "He was right behind us a minute ago…"

Kise begins to shake the green-haired boy frantically, "What are we gonna do?! I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Kurokocchi!"

"For once, can you stop talking like you're a homosexual?" snaps Midorima, swatting the model's hands away.

"Kurokocchi!"

"I'm right here."

"EEEP!"

Midorima's eye twitches, "Now who's the chicken? Get off me-nanodayo."

Kise lets go the taller boy and coughs uncomfortably, "Uh…sorry about that…Midorimacchi…" To Kuroko: "Where did you go-ssu?"

Kuroko walks over to the water fountain and presses the button. Midorima and Kise stare on in disbelief:

A skeleton comes out from the wall.

Two seconds later, screams reverberate throughout the building.

* * *

So in the end…neither team passed the test.


End file.
